


我已身处天堂（只要与你一起）

by tiffamalfoy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, 段子合集, 甜甜甜
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffamalfoy/pseuds/tiffamalfoy
Summary: 这次绝对情真意切，这就是我的全部感受……若你感到血液中的天堂气息，你知道那是我的爱在朝你走去。（译者注：歌词来自George Ezra的《Paradise》）或者说，这是关于333同居生活的快照合集。





	1. 我的衣服穿在你身上真不错

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm in paradise (whenever I'm with you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922353) by [maxverstappens (juliansweigl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliansweigl/pseuds/maxverstappens). 



> 又发现了新太太，普天同庆？！！这篇在我要授权的时候已经更新到了12，请大家放心食用。  
> 太太语言轻快，细节可爱，总体而言我非常喜欢了，希望你们也喜欢鸭❤

　　他知道它就在这里的某个地方。该死的昨天晚上还见过，当时他把它脱下来随手搭在了卧室的椅背上。Daniel停下脚步，气哼哼的抬手挠了挠脖子——搞得好像这是自己 _唯一_ 一件连帽衫似的！他有超级多这种衣服，可这一件，这一件是他的最爱。

　他就要来不及了，会议不到20分钟就要开始了。如果几分钟内再不出门，就会有迟到的风险，就会需要找个狗屁借口，半心半意的道歉——他知道Max以后会为了这个嘲笑自己。他叹了口气，就应该忘了连帽衫的事，这又不难——

 　　“你怎么还没走？”

 　　“这是我的衣服！”

　　Max和Daniel异口同声地说道。Daniel姿态夸张的看着Max身上超大号的衣服，承认男朋友的双手藏在袖口之下，看起来 _尤为_ 可爱，这件衣服凸显了他的年轻活力（或许还不止是这一点）。

 　　“你还没回答我的问题。”Max又开了口，对着目瞪口呆的Daniel挑起了左边的眉毛，“你刚说什么，噢 _这个_ 啊？”他扯了扯衣角，Daniel从嗓子里挤出一声哼哼作为回应。

 　　“我的衣服穿在你身上真不错。”Daniel评价。他走近Max，来回抚摸着这件深蓝色的连帽衫，“ _确实很棒_ 。”他的话哽在喉间，抬起双手拢住了Max的脖子，摩挲着那里的肌肤，又用大拇指扫过他下巴和下唇。

　　Max的目光穿过睫毛望向Daniel，当他捕捉到对方的眼神时，艰难地咽了咽口水。Daniel的目光坚定，泛着 _欲念_ 的光芒。他的大拇指继续扫过Max的脸颊，顺着颧骨掠过眉毛抵达了发际线，又沿着鼻梁的弧度一路向下。

 　　 “喂，你就不能直接吻我吗？” Max问。他不耐烦地低声抗议，然后俯下身拉近了两人之间的距离。

　　Daniel完全忘了自己在赶时间，他捧起Max的脸，掌心是如此的温暖，热度在他们之间扩散，让Max也觉得燥热难耐。他用胳膊勾住Daniel的肩膀，抓住了他的后脑——舌尖撬开他的嘴唇，咽下了他喉间的呜咽。

　　Daniel的手滑入连帽衫，钻进了Max的T恤，当手指抚过男朋友紧致的肌肉时，他发出了一声呻吟——他推着Max一路后退，直到他的身体抵在了卧室的墙上——

 　　Max身体后仰，嘴唇浮肿，泛着水光。“你开会要迟到了。”

　　“你这是在……逗我，是吧？”Daniel缓缓地吐出他的问题，难以置信，Max把他搞得亢奋了起来，就是为了推他赶紧去开会，还是个港真他完全就不想开的会。“没想到你居然这样。”

　　Max无耻地坏笑着靠了过来，飞速吻住了Daniel，牙齿轻扯他的下唇，然后又一次抽身退开，把他赶出了卧室。

　　“ _开会愉快。_ ”

　　“我日你！”Daniel一边抱怨一边从厨房柜台上顺走了手机和钥匙。

　　他走到门口，手指刚抓上把手，就听到了Max从嗓子里挤出来的那句回答:“ _回来再说_ **。** ”

 

　　（本章完）


	2. “别碰我，你的脚太冰了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者太太给了一个歌单，是她写文时候的BGM。我试了一下链接不用翻墙可以打开，但是需要用到spotify才能收听。  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/loserkidmgc/playlist/5geFXfKZt3OPOumRAFTpe0?
> 
> 腾讯音乐版（打不开spotify的可以尝试）：  
> https://y.qq.com/n/yqq/playlist/6939823074.html  
> 感谢小狮子的帮忙：P

 

　　Daniel讨厌Max。

 　　当然是假的，他爱他的男朋友远胜于这星球上的一切——他只是想 _鄙视_ 对方睡着得太快了而已。不是在一个愚蠢的时间爬进被窝，脑袋还没沾着枕头就睡着了；就是白天逮着机会就打盹——在沙发上，在床上，有时候脑袋磕着桌子就睡了，连手柄都抓不住了。

 　　Daniel把一条胳膊枕在脑后，目光向下观察Max。对方正蜷缩成一团，脑袋压着的枕头，一条胳膊塞在枕头下面，另一条搭在自己腰上，睡得香甜。

 　　他看了一眼手机，觉得自己快要崩溃了，即使疲惫不堪，意识模糊，屏幕上的3依旧一清二楚。时间已经过了凌晨三点，而他根本没法入睡，这并不奇怪，近几个礼拜，他的脑子都被各种思绪填满了——根本没法集中精神，每天每时每刻，上千种念头在脑内川流不息。

 　　Daniel翻了个身，几秒钟后，当他听到Max不满的声音，立刻僵住了身体。他不动声色地看着对方，Max只是哼哼着把脸埋进了枕头，又睡死了过去——Daniel都没有觉得惊奇。

 　　他只是叹了口气，锁了屏，摸索着找到充电线，把手机搁在了床头柜上。他慢吞吞的挪进被窝，试图找个舒服的姿势——以便睡意能继续前来造访。

 　　他辗转反侧了有好一会儿，低声嘟囔着咒骂的话。Daniel把双脚搁上了Max的腿，享受着男朋友高得令人发指的体温。 比起视觉或者是听觉，他先一步感觉到Max被吵醒了——

 　　“别碰我，你的脚太冰了。”Max睡意朦胧地咕哝，他勉强睁开眼，把Daniel的脚从腿上推开了。

 　　“不是它们冰，是你太烫了。”Daniel轻轻地翻了个白眼反驳。 

 　　Max哼了一声，脸在枕头里埋得更深了。“我知道，但还是，请你别他妈用脚来碰我。”

 　　Daniel只是抱怨了一声，侧身一翻， _冰冷_ 的脚再次压在了Max的腿上，他探出身子，替Max拂去了脸上的发丝。

 　　“再这样我就赶你去沙发上睡，快睡觉！”Max嘟囔着拍开Daniel的手，“还有——我这就能打断你的腿， _快把脚拿开_ 。”他恶狠狠地威胁，在被窝里踹了踹Daniel的脚，一连串的诅咒脱口而出。 

 　　Daniel强忍住了笑意，Max正处于半梦半醒之间，蜷缩在毯子和枕头里，双唇微张，不知道自己的威胁听起来有多么人畜无害，也不知道自己的样子看起来是多么与世无争。

 　　他把脑袋倒回枕头，感觉Max靠了过来，一条胳膊搭上他的腹部，把他拉了过去，两人贴得难以想象的近。随后，Daniel发现自己被带入了梦乡，因为男朋友平稳的呼吸，也因为对方半靠在肩头、半靠在枕畔的脑袋重量。

 

　　（本章完）

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我简直不能更喜欢嗑这些相处的小日常了XDDD  
> 尝试着尽量用口头化的词语来翻译这篇傻白甜的段子合集，希望你们读得轻松，看得愉快！


	3. “你睡觉的样子真可爱。”

　　事情可以追溯到他们还是队友的时候。Daniel没多久就发现了一件事：Max在任何地方、任何时间、任何地点，只要脑袋搁在一个相对结实的平面上，几秒之内就能入睡。

 　　起初只想用作要挟的筹码，他拍了不少Max在各个地方睡觉的照片，睡得好像这个世界亏待了他似的——Daniel有一个文件夹，存满了这些照片：有在飞机上酣睡的，有在会议中瞌睡的，也在比赛间隙打盹的——还有一张是在家拍的，Max整个身体都趴在浴室的洗脸池上，闭着眼睛，嘴里还叼着牙刷。

 　　时光飞逝，队友、朋友的界限变得模糊，甚至衍生出了其它可能——Daniel不再痴迷于拍摄Max睡觉的照片用以要挟了，他这么做，更多是因为 _喜欢_ 这么做。于是他把照片都藏了起来，在手机里单独设了个文件夹——以防Max无意间看到。

 　　此刻，Daniel正在厨房里忙碌，Max喊他，说他收到了一条新的短消息。

  　　“帮我看一下，忙着呢！”Daniel毫不在意地大声回答，认为这条信息不过就是某个朋友，也可能是妈妈发来的——他好几天没和她说上话了，确实应该给她打个电话。 

 　　Daniel正忙着，突然听到Max的脚步声靠了过来，然后停下了。

 　　“这是什么？”Max问。

 　　Daniel回头看了一眼，期待地挑眉，Max正举着他的手机，表情难辨。

 　　Daniel能感到热量从他的脖子根部一路上升到了脸颊，他试图控制自己的表情，目光闪烁不定，一会看向Max的脸，一会看向他无意间发现的文件夹——现在它不再是个秘密了。

  　　“这不是我收到的短消息。” Daniel默默陈述，却听到Max轻哼一声，扬起了眉毛。

  　　“这里有超过60张照片—— _我没那么能睡吧！_ ”Max叫道，表情哭笑不得。“你怎么——你想干嘛？你有什么毛病？”他问，阵阵笑意憋在喉咙里，都把他呛到了。

 　　Daniel傻笑着大步走向Max，从对方手里夺回了手机。“这分明就是赞美，你睡觉的样子真可爱。”

 　　 “你真令人害怕。”Max撅着嘴反驳，像个任性的儿童。

 　　“休想阻止我。” Daniel耸了耸肩，锁上手机，把它塞进了后兜。

 　　Max使劲翻了个白眼，有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己都快把眼珠子翻进脑壳里去了。Daniel咧嘴一笑，抓住机遇，上前吻住了男朋友撅起的嘴。

 　　Max走回了客厅， Daniel突然灵光一现：“知道吗——我应该庆幸你没发现那个用来放裸照的文件夹！”

 　　Max丢过来的靠垫，穿过公寓，重重地砸中了他的脸。Daniel发出了一声惨叫。

  

 

　　（本章完）


	4. “有时候我想从这个世界上消失。”

　　

　　Daniel正有些不知所措。

　　Max，不同于人们的普遍认知，他并不总是又吵又闹滔滔不绝精力充沛——和其他人一样，他也有比较安静的时候，比如今天，今天就不一样。

　　Max已经有三个多小时没说过话了，他静静地在房间里踱步，几乎没搭理过Daniel。即使有，也是小声的咕哝或轻微的点头，脸上的表情 _痛苦_ 地扭成了一团。

　　下午两点过后，Daniel经过卧室，听到紧闭的房门后面传来了轻柔的、压抑的啜泣声，顿时脑内警铃大作。恐慌迅速占据了他的内心，Daniel推开房门，Max吓了一跳，立马用手把嘴捂住，睁大眼睛看着自己的男朋友。

　　“……Max？”Daniel犹豫地问，对自己摇摆不定的语气心生厌恶。

　　Max咳了几声，抽了抽鼻子，慢慢把手放到了床上。“有事吗？”他问，试图稳住自己的声线，但没有成功。“你看起来——你看起来慌慌张张的。”Max想要调侃他，但眼睛里涌出的泪水却背叛了他，这一次他没能控制住喉间的哽咽。

　　Daniel在反应过来之前就已经穿过了房间，坐到了Max身边，两个人的大腿紧挨在一起。要说Daniel从跟Max的关系中总结出了什么经验的话，那就是Max心烦意乱的时候不喜欢被人哄着，也不喜欢被人紧紧抱着，但他仍会想要一些肢体上的安慰。

　　“ _Max_ 。”Daniel低声说着，把目光投向Max，对方正盯着自己的手，“你能不能——和我谈谈？”

　　Max没有回应，包裹着房间的寂静几乎令人失去了听觉。他把脑袋靠在了Daniel的胳膊上，啜泣变成了打嗝和小声的抽噎，Daniel屈起手指，像是要抓住Max的手，但他没有这么做。

　　“有时候我想从这个世界上消失。”

　　Daniel半真半假地猜测过Max可能会谈及的内容——但这个答案——这个答案绝非其中之一。

　　“别担心，我不会——你懂的。”Max耸了耸肩。“我只是，有时候事情会 _真的_ 很难，让人不知道该怎么办。” 

　　突然间，Daniel笑了出来，虽然与其说是笑，听起来更像是声带颤抖着松了口气。

　　众所周知，Max一直都在抗争，挣扎于这项运动的压力，挣扎于破裂的父子关系，挣扎于漫天的谣言、关系的裂痕以及自身冲动的性格——这些年来，Daniel全都看在眼里。

　　“要知道……这么想本身也没错，嗯？谁 _都会_ 有不顺的时候。”Daniel最终说了这么句话，不能算是最差劲的建议和宽慰，却也不过就是常见的说辞罢了。

　　Max不屑的哼哼：“我不想要这种感觉。”

　　“我懂。”Daniel叹了口气，努力想说点别的什么，但突然间灵光一现，像是当头棒喝，“你知道的，我并没有要离开你，对吗?”

　　Max抬起眼，正如Daniel所预料的，他看上去很惊讶，完全被男朋友的话掌控了心神。

　　“你当然会这么想，Max，我的天——我这么做，并不代表我不爱你了。”

　　一个微小的，不易察觉的笑容开始在Max的嘴角绽开，他伸手够向Daniel的手指，翻转手掌，直到完全握住了他的手。但笑容才刚崭露头角，就又消失无迹了，Max叹了口气。

　　“我讨厌这种感觉。”

　　“好了好了。”Daniel催促着站起身来，把Max也拉了起来，又把床上的羽绒被抱在了怀里。

　　Max任由自己被拽着来到了客厅，Daniel拖着羽绒被踩过地板，拼命抓着它一路丢进了沙发，而后坐了下来。Max接收到了他的暗示，顺势躺下，脑袋搁在了他的膝盖上，Daniel用羽绒被尽可能地裹住了两个人。

　　“好点了吗?”Daniel一边问，一边用手梳理着Max乱糟糟的头发，而我们的金发男孩眼皮都开始打架了。“想睡就睡吧，我哪都不去。”

　　完全入睡之前，Max抓起了Daniel的手，在掌心亲了一口，喃喃地说了句困倦的 _谢谢_ ，而后闭上了眼。

 

 

（本章完）


	5. “抱歉，把你吵醒了。”

　　Max一般睡得很沉。所以起初他没被身边翻来覆去折腾、语无伦次喃喃的Daniel吵醒，也不足为奇；直到Daniel的胳膊“啪”地抽到了他的脸上，他才突然间睁开了眼。 

 　　“Dan，搞什么——?我的天， _Dan_?”Max匆忙间坐了起来，按着男朋友的肩膀试图将他推醒，“嘿，天呐怎么了—— _Daniel_ 。”

　　这不是他一贯的做法，但Max还是扇了Daniel一巴掌，没用什么力气的那种，因为现在是凌晨时分，睡意让他的动作软绵绵的，尽管如此，Daniel还是突然弹了起来，睁大眼睛，头发乱糟糟地黏在额头。

　　Max皱着眉头，犹豫地伸出一只手，搭在了Daniel的肩头：“做噩梦了?”

　　Daniel没有回答，目光直愣愣地凝视着前方，试图捕获什么，房间里的 _随便什么东西_ ，他的呼吸再次变得不稳定起来。Max握紧了Daniel的肩膀，抬起另一只手，掌心按着男朋友的脸，把他的脑袋转过来面向自己，房间里一片漆黑，他们几乎看不清彼此的容颜。

　　Max，如果完全地开诚布公，他很清楚这个噩梦是关于什么的，假设他猜对了——这就可以解释为什么Daniel不愿意谈论它了。

　　“能跟我说说吗?”

　　“…我很抱歉。”Daniel叹了口气，放松身体，把脑袋轻轻地搁在Max的胸口。“真的很抱歉。我没有——我现在很混乱—— _靠_ 。”

　　Max什么也没说，他感到双目酸涩，因为被中断的睡眠，也因为身心的疲惫。他把手插进Daniel的发丝之间，帮助他吸气和呼气。

　　这些天来，他们一直在刻意无视它的存在，假装它没在渐渐逼近——可新的赛季正开足马力滚滚而来，他们将不再是队友，一切都将变得艰难，十倍、五十倍、七十倍不止。官宣的余波比预想的更为剧烈，而他们谁都没想过它至今 _都没能_ 得到平息。

　　Daniel停下在Max的小臂上画圈圈的动作，探寻着与他十指相扣。“抱歉，把你吵醒了。”

　　Max嗤之以鼻：“我认为这根本就不是问题的重点。”

　　“还在生我的气?”Daniel问，他扭动着身子直到仰面躺下，终于看清了Max撇着的嘴角。

　　“我没生气——”

　　“——你都快把墙给吵塌了。”Daniel吐槽。Max戳了戳他的肋骨，请他闭嘴。

　　两人陷入了沉默，几秒钟，几分钟过去了，Daniel握着Max手的力道突然加强了。

　　“我梦见你撞了车，但我却毫不知情——我没法停下来，而他们——他们也不肯告诉我到底发生了什么，所有我看到的都糊成了一团—— _该死，Max_ —— _全都是_ 我的错!”

　　“停。”Max喝止，“别再为这件事感到内疚了，过去的就过去了，我们只能往前走，克服困难，大家都是成年人了。”这一席话震惊了他自己，身处这深邃的黑暗之中，他好奇自己是什么时候变得这么成熟的。

　　Daniel一下子被震住了，但Max已经躺了下来，顺势把他也拉了过去。Daniel的脑袋枕在Max的胸口，耳朵贴着他的心跳，没找到机会抨击这些毫无同情心的应答。

　　“我爱你。”Daniel打着哈欠，抓起毯子，把它扯到了胸口。

　　Max叹了口气。他知道两人必须就此好好谈谈，而不是争论不休，但正如他自己所言，他们已经是成年人了，这场谈话并不应该发生在——凌晨两点十分。Max在Daniel的额头落下一个轻如羽毛的吻，再次躺好，男朋友的体温和枕头的柔软又一次把他拽进了梦乡。

 

 

　　（本章完）


End file.
